


Can’t believe your such a bitch.

by ShinyRocks



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Author Is Not Religious, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Brat Dream, Come Swallowing, Face-Fucking, Flirting, Friends With Benefits, Grinding, Lingerie, Lube, M/M, Marking, Please Kill Me, Potion Lube, Power Bottom Dream, Quiet Sex, Riding, Secret Relationship, Secret Sex, Shy Technoblade, Smut, THE GRIND NEVER STOPS, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), belly bulge, not in the timeline of the other one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29848071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyRocks/pseuds/ShinyRocks
Summary: Dream and Technoblade get up to a few things.I do not ship the persona or CC’s, if you found this you were looking for it considering the tags.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 241





	Can’t believe your such a bitch.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is the last one I swear

Technoblade had been meeting with Dream a few times with month, for what he called business purposes. In reality, they were a series of one night stands. This is about the 5th visit. 

Technoblade always had to sneak out at night so he didn’t alert Phil or Ranboo. He wondered where Dream was gonna be. He never told him the location and made him find the place. It was because someone could intercept the message, he said.

Technoblade chugged an invisibility potion and tugged off his armor. He was vulnerable, he didn’t like it. He snuck out of his basement door, and headed towards the portal.

The only reason he drank the potion at home was because of Ranboo and Phil because they don’t sleep. He bolted towards the portal so he could save time on his potion. 

Racing through the snow, he managed to see the portal and ran into it.

Once he exited the transparent ooze that was the portal, he noticed a piglin tribe near the portal. He walked on his toes past the piglins on the path, making sure they did not hear him whatsoever.

He was sneaky and the moment he couldn’t see them, he bolted up the path and up to the portal. The obsidian clacked under his invisible shoes and he couldn’t care less. 

Once he was near the portal, he stepped in and was once again consumed by the purple.

Once he could smell fresh air, he stepped out and started running down the path and down the stairs. Dream, despite never sending the location, was always in L’manburg. Technoblade had to hurry for his life.

Dream was leaning against the frame of one of Technoblade’s wanted poster. He crossed his arms and he was frowning behind his mask. He even put on a pretty little outfit for him, and he shows up late.

He was wearing an oversized deep green sweater over his outfit and made sure to wear armor as well. The outfit was a secret. He was about to switch to a different spot to piss of Technoblade, but he felt a large hand on his shoulder.

Technoblade zoned out for 2 minutes, and suddenly he was on the wooden path of L’manburg. He noticed Dream leaning on his biggest wanted poster in town. He decided that he was going to scare him.

He snuck up behind Dream and gripped his shoulder, stopping him from moving. Dream looked back and saw no one. “Hullo.” Technoblade said, ominously. Dream squeaked and punched his hand.

“Techno, hurry up. I wanna get this over with.” Dream growled. Technoblade took his hand off Dream’s shoulder as the potion wore off. Technoblade whispered “We can’t go to my place, Phil and Ranboo are there.”

Dream waved his hand “We can be quiet.” Technoblade said “Dude, Phil is still at ho—“ Dream rolled his eyes and started walking down the path to the portal. Technoblade jogged after him and tried to convince him to just fuck anywhere else.

Once they were at the portal, Dream had already decided to fuck in his bedroom. Technoblade at this point had accepted his fate and was ready to explain everything to Phil.

They walked through the nether, making banter and the occasional intrusive touch. The piglin tribe left and they managed to dodge a ghast. They finally entered the portal and stepped out into the cold tundra.

“Techno, I’m cold..” Dream complained. Technoblade sighed and unclasped his gown. Dream immediately took it off his shoulders and wrapped it around himself. He smirked. 

Technoblade stopped in his tracks a few minutes later “Was that a ploy to get me to take off my clothes?” Dream smirked and tugged the gown closer to him. Technoblade scoffed “You know I can’t see your face.” 

Technoblade pulled up Dream’s mask to his mouth and he could see Dream’s smirk. Technoblade groaned and said “Dream, if you want me to take off my clothes ask me when we get home.” Dream pouted and kept walking while Technoblade hurried to catch up with him.

Once they got home, Technoblade said “There’s no room we could, y’know, without alerting something.” Dream groaned and replied “We can just do it in your room. Phil doesn’t sleep.”

“Oh, right.” Technoblade flushed and went over to the ladder and started climbing. Dream went after him and once they were up to the bedroom, they started taking off their clothes.

Technoblade unbuttoned his shirt, while Dream took off his sweatshirt. Under Dream’s sweatshirt was something similar to a leather bra, with a heart shaped hole slightly revealing his nipples. 

Dream smirked as he saw the look on Technoblade’s face. “You think that’s it?” Dream said as he pulled down his armor legs and then his shorts. It revealed panties with a heart on the upper part. It was easy to untie as well.

Technoblade almost drooled at the sight of Dream, and eagerly tugged off his pants. He threw his shoes away and said to Dream, who was waiting patiently fiddling with the sleeve of his sweatshirt “Can I touch you?”

Dream scoffed and threw his sweatshirt where Technoblade threw his shoes “Techno, you know we’re past that.” Technoblade put up his hands defensively “I don’t wanna overstep your boundaries man.”

Technoblade came up behind Dream and wrapped his hands around his waist. “This is nice. I kinda wanna just do this instead of having sex.” Technoblade said, nuzzling his head against the crook of Dream’s neck.

“I put on this outfit for you, your gonna make this worth it.” Dream urged, grinding against Technoblade. Technoblade gripped his waist tighter and started grinding back. 

“Pfft, your so easy, Techno.” Dream teased as he shoved his hips against Technoblade’s. Technoblade’s knees weakened and he nipped at Dream’s neck, releasing a gasp from the other.

Dream fiddled with the knots on his panties while Technoblade bit and sucked on his collarbone, shoulder and neck. He let out the occasional gasp or moan to keep Technoblade motivated, but he didn’t want to spoil him.

Dream eventually got bored of his panties, and started picking at his gloves. Technoblade, the moment Dream removed his hands, untied his panties. “Techno!” Dream yelped. 

“Mhmm.” Technoblade hummed, as he started rubbing the base of Dream’s cock. He threw Dream’s panties near Dream’s sweatshirt and kissed Dream’s neck. Dream moaned and started grinding on Technoblade.

Technoblade twisted his leg around one of Dream’s, locking him in place. “Techno! You sonva—“ Technoblade muffled his complaints with a kiss. Dream leaned into Technoblade, letting him do this.

Technoblade started guiding them to the bed, and Dream completely pushed him down. Technoblade was laying on the side of the bed, while Dream pinned him down while his back was turned.

Dream rubbed Technoblade’s cock through his boxers and felt his cock grow. “Again, your so easy.” Technoblade groaned and tried to grip Dream’s hips. Dream grabbed his wrists midway and pinned them on the bed.

Dream said “C’mon, I already put on the outfit, and I’m gonna make it worth it.” He got off and Technoblade took the message to lay on the bed. Dream looked down on him, viciously. Technoblade was nervous.

Dream lied down between Technoblade’s legs and tugged off his boxers. His cock sprung up and Dream scoffed “Damn, your so easy.” Technoblade closed his legs around Dream’s head.

“Ok, ok, Techno.” Dream teased as he started grabbing Technoblade’s cock. The moment he gently grabbed Technoblade’s cock, Technoblade tensed and had to restrain himself. “Calm down, I won’t hurt you.” Dream assured him.

Dream took Technoblade’s tip in his mouth, and he made sure to be gentle. He took more and more and he reveled in the look that Technoblade got whenever he did more. 

Dream smirked as he saw Technoblade had to physically restrain himself. He was so easy. Dream popped off of his cock to say “It’s okay, you can do it.” Dream went back on his cock before Technoblade lost hope. 

Technoblade slowly started thrusting in and out. Dream felt so good. The wet muscle of his mouth, his pretty face, he couldn’t even describe it. He started thrusting faster and faster. He felt his cock hit the back of Dream’s throat.

That sent him over the edge, and he came inside Dream’s mouth. Dream choked on it and Technoblade pulled his cock out of Dream’s mouth. Dream was still coughing and he got cum on Technoblade. 

“Dream, you good?” Technoblade asked, concerned. Dream swallowed and nodded, smiling awkwardly. Dream went back to his old expression and placed his hand on Technoblade’s hips.

Dream crawled on Technoblade and was inches away from his face when he said “Let me ride you, darling.” Technoblade seized and wheezed “Okay.” Dream chuckled and sat up.

Dream got up and went to get lube when he realized that Technoblade probably didn’t have lube. He decided that he would save time and went to get a potion from downstairs. Technoblade saw him going down the ladder “Where are you going?”

Technoblade asked. Dream replied, half way downstairs “I’m getting lube.” Dream climbed down the ladder and searched Technoblade’s chests. He pulled out a strength from the top chest and smirked.

He climbed back up the ladder with one hand and once he was up completely, he went over to Technoblade and sat on his chest. Technoblade raised his hands and covered his mouth.

Technoblade was flushing. He watched as Dream stood up and sat just a few inches above his cock. Dream coated his fingers with potion and lined his ring finger up with his hole in full view of Technoblade.

Dream pushed it in, past his loose rim. He was about to moan, but covered his mouth. “Phil’s still here, I think. Maybe at Ranboo’s or something..” Technoblade murmured. Technoblade uncovered his mouth and put them on Dream’s hips.

Dream went deeper and deeper with his finger, and the effects of the potion were kicking in. He felt strong as he thrusted in his finger. He added another one and barely managed to hold back a moan.

Technoblade rubbed Dream’s waist and ass while watching Dream work. Dream quietly moaned, barely audible. The sound of squelching and heavy breathing overpowered his cute noises.

Dream was on three fingers now, and he was making progress stretching. “Dream, you can stop now.” Technoblade whispered. Dream sighed and took his fingers out. Dream maneuvered around to look at Technoblade. 

Dream still had leftover potion on his hands, and rubbed Technoblade’s cock with the potion. He made sure that Technoblade was as hard as could be. He put the potion bottle on the side of the bed.

Dream was on his knees on the tip of Technoblade’s cock. He slowly sat down and pushed more and more inside. He struggled to silence his moans and gasps. Once he was down fully, he noticed a small bulge in his stomach.

Technoblade noticed it too, and turned his head to the side and covered his mouth. Dream smirked and rubbed the bulge in his stomach. Technoblade gasped and flushed even more. 

Dream starting bouncing and getting louder. He felt so good and so full. So self aware of the cock inside him. Technoblade was quieter, but was feeling even greater. He felt so good. 

Dream started bouncing faster for stimulation in both of them. His cock slapped on Technoblade’s stomach again and again. Technoblade’s cock twitched inside Dream, and that was the thing that pushed him over the edge. 

Dream came all over Technoblade’s chest, and he had to cover his mouth with his hands while his eyes rolled back. The look Dream had on his face, and the way he felt, also pushed Technoblade over the edge.

The came deep inside Dream, and watched the bulge grow in size a bit. Dream also bit back a long moan for Technoblade’s sake. Dream and Technoblade sat there for a moment. Just breathing and coming down from their highs.

Dream slowly slid off of Technoblade’s cock, and made sure he didn’t cause him discomfort. Dream stood up, went over to his clothes and put them on, including his panties. He put on his armor and said to Technoblade “Bye, hope you can top next time.”

Dream climbed down the ladder and left Technoblade’s house, leaving him cold and still on a high. Technoblade finally sat up after a while, and put his clothes back on and cleaned up. 

Technoblade sighed and flopped on his bed after he was done and said “What a bitch.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m tired but I have to take a shower.


End file.
